


F5 Isn't Helping

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is frustrated by connectivity issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F5 Isn't Helping

**Author's Note:**

> Title: F5 Isn't Helping  
> Characters: James Lester and Jess Parker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Lester is frustrated by connectivity issues.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Computer Problems.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Is anyone else having Internet problems?"

Jess shakes her head. "It's working fine for me. What site were you trying?"

"It doesn't matter. Thanks, Jess."

Lester goes back into his office and refreshes but still nothing. He tries his e-mail which works fine. Must be just a site specific thing. He gets a comment notification about twenty minutes later and unsuccessfully tries logging-in to LiveJournal. He'll just have to post later but it's annoying when you have a chapter ready to go. People will just have to wait for an update on his Starsky and Hutch fic, _First Trip Together_.


End file.
